Doraward & Swipella  A Chances OuttakeOneShot
by AmoreBella88
Summary: It had been so long since we'd been… intimate… and my body was craving for him, hard. So, I did what any normal, horny girl would do… I stole his pants. Or, at least, I would be from now on. Rated M for language and other lemony reasons.


I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I've just borrowed them for a little bit of fun of the adult persuasion.

XOXOXOXO

This is a future outtake from my WIP multi-chapter story, Chances, which you don't necessarily have to read before you partake of this little ditty. (But I wouldn't be opposed to you doing so, either...) Also note that this is *not* their first time together.

Bought by the lovely MEL24FAN and Effulgent_Pomme for FGB: Eclipse and generously shared with all of you lovely people. You have them to thank :)

I heart you hard, bbs'!

HUGE thanks to Amelia for being my fuckawesome beta.

And, as always, thanks go to my mom who has always believed in me and my abilities.

XOXOXOXO

Doraward & Swipella – A Chances Outtake/One-Shot

XOXOXOXO

I smelled it before I had opened my eyes.

_Coffee._

The rich, sweet aroma was wafting down the hallway and into my room, where I still laid underneath the covers.

I snuggled in deeper, not wanting the chilly springtime air to get to my exposed arms and legs.

I'd taken to wearing almost nothing at all to bed as part of my plan.

Yes, I had a plan. Well, more like a scheme, really.

The object: bone Edward.

Its crude, I know, but ultimately it's what I truly wanted.

I loved Edward with all of my heart. Really, I did. But a girl has needs.

Ever since we'd taken the _huge step_ in our relationship last month, we hadn't had another opportunity to do it again since.

My vagina's world had been rocked, and it needed to be rocked again.

Lately, I'd been trying to be sexier around him.

_Bend over seductively in front of him, check._

_Nibble on straws and pencils around him, check._

_Innocently flash him my boobs whenever I could, check._

I mean, what else could I do besides just jump him in the middle of the night randomly?

I wanted him to want it too, and honestly, he wasn't acting interested.

It was enough to make a girl with already low self-esteem feel really bad about herself.

And I was trying really really hard to not go down that path again, thought-wise.

Last night had been a flop. He came back here after his rehearsal, utterly exhausted. His performance for his final project was driving him crazy, and Edward was pouring all of himself into it. Understandably so, he loved music almost as much as he loved me.

At least, I hoped it was that way.

He walked in through the front door and into the living room, sitting down like a zombie in front of the TV for at least two hours without saying a single thing. I had to literally put him into bed.

And now that I smelled delicious coffee, I knew that he was acting on a functioning level today.

My mind bordered between falling back asleep and getting up. I was in that groggy state of mind, thinking but not thinking. I heard Edward quietly walk through my room and head into the bathroom and start the shower.

And then, a second later, the bathroom door was opening and he was walking through my bedroom and back into the living room.

Without grabbing clothes.

I bolted upright.

Naked Edward would fall perfectly for my evil seductress plan. Naked Edward would be putty in my hands.

Oh, I was _so_ stealing all of his clothes from now on.

I threw the covers off of me and blearily went into the bathroom. His jogging pants and shirt were in a heap on the floor near the dirty clothes hamper. His muscles would be stretched and ready for me to pounce on him.

I peed quickly, my body wanting nothing more than to just find Edward as fast as possible. And just for good measure, I brushed my teeth. I knew I had horrible morning breath, which was totally not sexy.

Stumbling into the living room, I let my nose and ears guide me. My eyes were still mostly closed and it was still kind of dark inside the apartment. I didn't know what time it was, but I was pretty sure it was still early enough in the morning for me to be sleeping soundly in my nice, warm, comfortable bed.

Stifling a yawn, I made my way towards the kitchen. I heard Edward fiddling with the coffee machine and shielded my eyes from the bright lights as I walked into the room.

Damn. He'd put clothes on.

_Hot damn._ He looked down right edible.

He'd put on a pair of low slung jeans and a white t-shirt, his hair was still wet from his shower.

_Yep, I'm definitely stealing his clothes; or, at the very least, his pants. Mental note made._

I licked my lips.

I looked him over for a few minutes, watching his lithe body and the way he moved so effortlessly in my kitchen.

_I can get used to seeing him in here everyday._

_Preferably naked._

_What? I'm horny._

He was fixing two cups of coffee, adding more sugar into one cup than the other. He was going to wake me up by bringing me coffee in bed. How sweet.

I leaned against the wall, my boy shorts rising up as I crossed my legs. I had goose bumps on my arms, the camisole I was wearing not providing me with any warmth. I crossed my arms across my chest to give my boobs some warmth. And push them up a little bit.

He still hadn't noticed me yet, he was in his own little world humming away, so I cleared my throat to get his attention.

Not like I expected, he jumped at the noise and almost knocked one of the mugs off of the counter.

Luckily, he saved it.

"Jesus, Bella, you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing up, I thought you were asleep?" he said while turning towards me.

"Hmm, I was… but then I smelled coffee and I needed a fix." God, I sounded like a drug addict. Well, technically I was… I was addicted to Edward.

I saw his eyes flash to my pushed up tits and knew that I had found a chink in his armor.

Pushing off from the wall, I took a step towards him, tightening the arms around my waist to push my cleavage closer towards his face.

I saw him gulp and widen his eyes.

_Bingo._

"You know, Edward, I have a confession to make," I said lowly, changing tactics and taking another step towards him.

Like a huntress stalking her prey.

"Ye-Yeah? What kind of confession?" he blinked.

"Well, I sort of lied to you earlier. I was afraid I couldn't tell you why I really woke up," I said innocently, biting the side of my lip lightly. I knew that act drove him crazy.

"You can tell me anything, Bella," he breathed. Which I noticed was coming quicker to him now.

"Edward, the truth is… hard… for me to admit. I don't want you to think I'm a pervert or anything," I said as I took another step towards him.

"Uh, h-hard?" his voice broke, "Be-Bella, you wouldn't ever be a pervert. Why would you think that?"

I now stood in front of him, looking up at his gorgeous face from under my eyelashes.

"Because I want you," I whispered.

"Fuck," he exhaled.

_Oh, yes please!_

I couldn't stand it anymore. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body, I just had to have him.

Without thinking, I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him, knocking him back into the counter.

A thick, bell-like sound caught my attention, causing me to break our kiss prematurely.

I looked down at the ground in confusion.

Apparently, being caught up in my enthusiasm, I'd pushed Edward too far onto the counter, where he had to brace himself and had knocked over the mug that he had saved earlier onto the floor.

Luckily enough, it didn't shatter into a million pieces like I thought it would've. It just rocked back and forth on the floor sadly, making a light grinding noise as it moved.

Barely a second had passed before Edward grabbed my face forcefully and smashed his lips back onto mine.

I moaned into his mouth. This kiss made my lips thrum with my heartbeat. I'd never seen this rough part of Edward before.

_RAWR!_

He cupped my cheek with one of his hands, while the other tangled in my hair and brought my face closer to his.

Soft and gentle meeting hard and rough.

My chest crashed against his, my boobs feeling everything through the thin silk of my camisole. I felt my nipples hardening, the delicate fabric creating a sweet friction against my skin.

They needed some attention.

Correction, they needed some Edward attention.

My hands, which were still wrapped around Edward's neck, slid down his chest and along his arms. I broke our searing kiss and spoke slowly.

"As much as I love your hands on my face, I'd much rather have them… here," I said as I took his hands off of my head and moved them to my breasts. Kissing him was making my mouth slur like I was drunk, and having his hands on my boobs definitely made my head swim.

"The things you do to me, Bella," he groaned as he squeezed and kneaded my flesh.

My head fell back at the sensation; I was definitely still asleep, dreaming in my bed. And when I woke up, I'd have the worst case of blue clit, ever.

I felt his breathy pants against my collar, the warm air meeting my cool skin gave me the shivers. Without thinking about it, my hands were running up and down his chest, lightly scratching him.

I needed to touch him.

My hands went under his shirt, my fingers grazing across his hot skin as I grabbed a hold of the hem of his white shirt and started bringing it up.

I was met with a slight problem. Removing his shirt would make him have to stop doing the wonderful things to my boobs.

And I definitely didn't want him to ever stop touching them. He took a pebbled nipple in between his fingers and gently pinched it. I gasped as the sharp jolt ran through my body.

Edward absolutely, positively, without a doubt, had _not_ done that before.

Ever.

His dark, lidded eyes were trained on my chest, his mouth hung open and his lips were dark pink from our kissing.

The epitome of sex.

Decision fucking made.

I had to get to his body.

I whipped it up and over his head before he knew what I was doing.

The cool air rushed to my heated flesh as he removed his hands from my tits. A whimper left the back of my throat, but quickly turned into a groan as his hands zipped back to their rightful places like magnets.

I reached up on my tip-toes and kissed him again, our teeth clashing together as we fought to get closer to each other. My hands ran up and down his toned muscles, tracing each defined line on his skin. I had no conscious decision to rake my nails against his nipples, but I loved the hissing noise he made when I did it.

He bit my bottom lip then sucked it into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the plump, pulsing muscle and I groaned, thinking of something else I'd like his tongue on. I opened my mouth to him, wetly kissing him. When his tongue swept in between my lips, I greedily accepted him.

I grasped him closer to me, my hands running up his neck and into his hair.

_God, I fucking love his hair._

It was still cool to the touch, but mostly dry as I threaded my fingers through his silkiness.

I would've gladly kissed him for the rest of my life, but my vagina was crying mutiny if I didn't give her some attention too.

"Mmm, Edward…" _–groan-_ "…bedroom, _now_." I mumbled around his lips.

His answering moan sent a thrill through my pussy. I think she was doing a little victory dance.

We fumbled awkwardly out of the kitchen, me leading the way and trying my hardest to avoid the mug that was still on the floor.

I was not going to stop kissing him all because I couldn't see where I was going.

Fuck that.

One of my hands splayed out onto the wall to steady us as my feet shuffled along the carpet hesitantly, while the other one kept rooted in his hair.

And I was definitely not giving up my hold on his marvelous hair.

No way.

It was hard work, moving and French kissing Edward. I was trying not to accidentally bite his tongue off.

I was so engrossed in Edward's lips on my own, that I almost tripped over the TV stand. Edward's arm caught me around the waist, steadying us both. He brought our torsos flushed with each other, connecting both of our aching, needy parts, and making me bow away from him.

He hissed against my lips, I felt his cock twitch against my stomach as I groaned at our contact.

Fuck, at this rate, I was going to combust.

He decided to start kissing my neck, biting and sucking at the skin of my pulse point.

I held him to me, panting into his ear as he marked me as his.

My knees got weak and buckled, my grip tightening in his hair to find some sort of purchase. He groaned into my neck, squeezing my breast harshly.

My eyes snapped open. There was no way we were going to make it to the bedroom.

I had to have him inside of me _now_.

We were still in the living room; the closest thing was the couch. Somehow, I got my legs to work and steered us over to it. I turned us around until his back was to it and pushed him.

Caught off guard, he fell backwards, landing with an 'oompf' on the seat.

I straddled him, my hips hovering over his as I placed my hands on top of his shoulders. His hands wrapped around my waist, raising my top up a little as his fingers brushed against my skin.

Throwing myself at him again, I kissed him harshly, inhaling quickly through my nose as his hands gripped me tightly. I lowered myself softly, grinding against his lap. Shots of electricity flew through my clit and I groaned, "Yesss!"

My world was suddenly tilted as Edward flipped us around and I landed with my back on the cushions of the couch.

He thrust against me, and then pulled back suddenly, burying his face in my cleavage.

I could hear him mumbling incoherently into my boobs. "..ckpck… bckpck… backpack…" I was going to ask him what was going on when I felt a sharp pain on the side of my breast. I cried out and scratched blindly at his back while I arched away from his face.

He'd bitten me.

He smoothed his tongue along the skin, laving it with his mouth. I whimpered as my flesh throbbed.

He was back on me, kissing me and thrusting against me.

I whimpered as the metal button of his jeans rubbed up along my lower lips, just barely grazing my aching clit.

He reared back onto his knees, breathing heavily and looking down at me with dark eyes. He splayed his hand on my stomach, his fingers spreading out along my skin. My muscles quivered underneath his touch. I licked my bruised lips, waiting for him to touch me in some other way.

He fisted my camisole with one hand and ripped it up and over my head, my body moving with the fabric. My hair flew around my head, falling down in cascading rivers onto my shoulders and back.

I stayed sitting in front of him, my legs bent around his hips. My fingers trailed softly up his chest as his head bent down to capture my lips once again.

His hand reached around my back, sliding along one of my shoulder blades and making me shiver against him. I lowered myself down slowly, Edward following me backward.

He resumed kissing and biting my neck, then slid his mouth down and took one of my nipples into his mouth while his other hand massaged the other boob.

I have this spot on my back, where touching it and only it, clothed or not, makes me arch my back and moan like a wanton slut. It feels so good, but is so sensitive.

He found it.

"Oh, Jesus!" I screamed as my hands once again flew into his hair.

Edward kept up his ministrations on my nipple, slipping onto the other one as his hand brushed against that one spot on my back again.

"Edward, fuck!" I cursed.

I felt him laugh, which turns into a groan as my hips grind against his erection.

"Ugh, it's too fucking early. Why are you wearing pants?" I groaned as my fingers fumbled towards his jeans. I barely undid the button and zipped down his fly before I tried to push them down his hips with my feet.

I mean, I loved the pants on that man. I'd have to send an enormous gift basket to whoever invented low-rise jeans in the first place. But at that moment, I wanted him nowhere near his jeans.

The mental note I made earlier about stealing his pants was suddenly marked with a million little star stickers, just so I'd _really_ remember to do it.

Once his briefs and jeans had been pushed down to his knees, I gripped him in my palm.

He hissed as my skin met his and I stroked him once from tip to base. He pulled away from me quickly.

"Baby, if you keep doing that this party's going to be over before it even starts."

I pouted, but understood. I was pretty sure if he would've touched my throbbing pussy a few minutes ago; there would've been nothing to stop me from going all 'When Harry Met Sally' on him.

Yeah, I tended to be a moaner when in the throes of ecstasy.

Edward stood up and removed his pants and boxer briefs, his glorious cock standing out and bobbing with his movements. If I wasn't so fucking possessed by the lust coursing through my system, I might've laughed like a little school girl getting her first peek at a penis.

_They're just weird, okay?_

He moved back on top of me, his weight comforting, and kissed me. His hands once again returned to my tits, massaging and rubbing my nerve endings into a frenzy of sensation. Just when I was panting into his mouth for him to not stop, he kissed and licked his way down to them, where he kissed his bite mark and looked up at me from under his eyelashes.

_Dirty bastard's using my own tricks against me._

_And boy, do they work._

I whimpered when his tongue flicked out against my nipple. I begged him with my eyes to do more than to just tease me.

What I hadn't noticed was that one of his hands wasn't on my breast anymore. I jumped when he finally closed his lips over my nipple and simultaneously pressed a finger against my boy shorts and onto my clit.

His tongue laved across my pebbled nipple while he rubbed wide circles around my pleasure center.

I started panting heavily, my mind seeing his tongue in place of his hand, wishing it was his tongue on me.

Each swipe of his finger made my knees tremble and my breath stutter.

His hand dipped around the front of my boy shorts, his fingers touching me everywhere and yet not enough.

He moved to the other tit, kissing my sternum on his way. As he licked the tightening bud of my nipple, he slowly pushed in a long, slim finger inside of me. I gasped as my walls clung to him.

My eyes rolled back into my head when he added another finger and started pulsing them slowly in and out of my pussy. His thumb started making tighter circles around my clit, I was on sensory overload. My breathing almost sounded like I was hyperventilating and I was making the most high-pitched keening noise known to man.

When the muscles in my stomach started bearing down, I knew my orgasm was imminent. But I wanted Edward inside of me when I came. I wanted my walls clamping down on his cock, making him feel good, too.

"Ed-Edward… Oh, God… Please, Edward, I want you. I need you, baby, please! I'm so close, so good, Edward!" I knew I was making no sense, but that's all that would come out of my mouth.

He looked up at me from under those damn eyelashes and just when one or two more thrusts of his hand would've sent me over the edge, he removed them altogether. He rocked back on his heels, giving one last parting suck to my boob as he went.

He placed his fingers in front of his mouth and licked them, he groaned at the taste. My eyes grew wide, my chest heaved. I tried to calm myself down but imagining Edward's pretty head of hair between my legs made my lady bits twitch.

His long, talented fingers reached out to me, hooking underneath the waistband of my boy shorts and pulled them off of me, throwing them over his shoulder as I was laid before him.

No barriers were between us now.

_Thank the fucking Lord._

He fell forward, his palms landing at my shoulder as his face dipped towards mine. We kissed, our bodies trying to close the distance between us and we ground against each other. His hips were in the cradle of my thighs, the warmth radiating off of his body made me shake in anticipation. When his flesh rubbed up against mine, I felt like he was leaving a scorching trail of fire wherever he went.

"Please, Edward… I can't stand it…" I breathed into his ear.

He reached down between us and grabbed a hold of his cock, sliding the head along my wetness and driving me crazy.

I whimpered and groaned, clutching onto his shoulders and gyrating my hips, trying to slide him inside of me.

He looked into my eyes, and paused, his arm shaking with the effort of holding himself up so that he wouldn't crush me with his weight.

I wrapped one of my legs around his waist as he entered me slowly.

Each of us let out the breaths we didn't know we were holding as he slid fully inside of me. He paused when he couldn't go any further, his arm coming to hold onto my waist.

I groaned as his pelvic bone rubbed up against my tender bundle of nerves.

I tried not to move, I knew that we were both teetering on the edge of losing it. Edward took deep breaths as I stroked his face.

"Hey," I said softly, trying to get his attention.

He looked up at me, his green eyes searing into me.

"I love you," I whispered.

He smiled that fucking grin that made my knees weak and answered me back. "Always."

He let out a groan that went straight to my pussy, which had a mind of its own and clenched around him at the sound.

"Fuck, Bella… You feel so good…"

He lowered his head to my shoulder and withdrew from my body, moving slowly. He thrust back in, something inside of me throbbing at being awoken from a long slumber.

Gaining confidence, he sped up his movements. Each time he pumped, I felt something inching closer and closer towards that ultimate goal.

Completion.

Nirvana.

Heaven.

I scratched at his back, moaning at how good, how right, this felt.

He grabbed my other leg and pulled it up, his body now towering over me as he balanced and drove into me.

The slapping sound of our skin meeting drove me wild. His groans and grunts only heightened the climbing sensation in the pit of my belly.

"More, Edward, more… I'm so close!" I whined, my breathy voice giving a porn star a run for her money.

He pistoned into me, his cock touching all of the right places as my walls fluttered, preparing to lock down.

"Backpack… backpack… backpack, backpack, backpack…" Edward grunted with each plunge into my searing heat. A vague memory nudged me in the back of my head, but I couldn't place it.

He dropped his grip on my leg and grabbed onto my mound, pressing his thumb against my clit. My orgasm hit me like a semi-truck within two thrusts.

I screamed as my muscles clenched around his cock, my back arching as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through my body.

He jerked as the first roll of my orgasm grabbed him.

A thrust later he was groaning and panting, his mouth falling open in pleasure as his orgasm ripped through him. He shuddered as his dick pulsed inside of me.

I was so sensitive that the kicking motion of him inside of me, set me off on another mini-orgasm.

He collapsed on top of me, gasping for breath as his heart thundered in his chest.

I was with him there, I felt like I was treading water. Just floating, but still connected to the world.

I laughed, warmth spreading through my limbs as I softly stroked along Edward's spine.

"What's so funny?" he mumbled into my shoulder as he slowly pushed himself up on his forearms.

I fell into a fit of giggles, "What- I mean… Hahaha… Why were you saying 'backpack'? It reminded me of 'Dora the Explorer'."

I didn't know why it suddenly hit me, but that night, long, long ago, was like we'd come full circle. We ended up finding our own completion on the very same couch that we'd both been cock-blocked by Alice right after my birthday.

"I can't help myself when I'm with you, Bella. You know that. I'm impulsive and reckless, and everything feels ten times more powerful than it usually does when I'm around you. Hell, when we touch each other, I have to use a safe-word to cool off, otherwise I'll blow my load early. And trust me, no one wants that. Dora is just so innocent, she says 'backpack' all the time, and I just picked it up…"

"Aw! You can be my Doraward…" I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing at his expression.

"You can call me that, as long as I can call you my Swipella," he said with a grin.

Yeah, I could totally be his fox-like kleptomaniac arch nemesis. I could start by swiping something super important of his…

… his low-slung jeans.

XOXOXOXO

Please review!

Love.


End file.
